Kingdom Hearts Kindergarten
by Rihxanonn of Evilness
Summary: Have you ever wondered what some kingdom hearts characters would be like in kindergarten? Read this story to find out!
1. Getting Ready for the First Day

Kingdom Hearts Kindergarten

Axel: I don't own anything from kingdom hearts! Got it memorized!

Characters in this story:

Sora Ansem

Riku Malificent

Kairi Roxas

Pence Axel

Hayner Zexion

Olette Demyx

Selphie

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

It was a beautiful, sunny day at Kingdom Hearts Kindergarten (KH Kindergarten for short). Everyone was getting ready for their first day of school. Lets see what everyone is doing at their houses right now.

Sora's House-

"First day of school! Yeah!" Sora yelled. "Finally I get to see all my friends again! Riku, Kairi, Selfie."

He couldn't wait. And why he was thinking about this he heard his mom shout, "Sora, you're gonna miss the bus so you better hurry and get to the bus stop!" Sora then ran to the bus stop.

The Bus Stop- Sora got to the bus stop a little too late. The bus was driving away!

"Wait stop!" Sora cried, "You can't leave without me!" Then suddenly he thought _"Darn, now I can't sit next to Kairi and Riku!" _Then he remembered he had to get to school! So he started running home to go tell his mom that he missed the bus. But then suddenly he tripped over a pebble and landed on the ground. He started crying REALLY loud!

"Waaaaah! I can't die this young!" You could hear him from miles away! Then he saw a car driving to him! It was his mom going to check if he got on the bus alright. She came and picked him up and took him to school.

At Pence's, Hayner's and Olette's bus stop- As Pence, Hayner, and Olette were waiting for the bus they were talking about who was in their class.

"I really hope that red headed kid who gets REALLY hyper off sugar isn't in our class!" Hayner said really loudly so he could be heard, "Cause he is REALLY annoying!" By the way the red headed kid is Axel.

"I know! But I really hope that stupid kid with the white hair isn't in our class because he loves his hair too much" Olette said. That's Riku, Olette was talking about. This whole time Pence was suspiciously quiet.

Hayner looked over at Pence and said, "Who do you hope is or isn't in our class?"

Pence stuttered and said slowly "I hope….Selfie is in our class."

Olette started giggling quietly. "WHAT!" Pence shouted.

"Nothing its just that I was kinda surprised to hear you say that." Olette said giggling while she was saying it.

Then the bus came. Pence wasn't expecting that because he jumped really high. Hayner laughed then got on the bus followed by Olette then lastly Pence.

Ansem's Bus Stop-

"Darkness!" Ansem shouted as he walked to the bus stop. He got there just in time. As he got on the bus he shouted darkness again.

The bus driver rolled her eyes and said "Kids these days."

Ansem sat next to Pence because there was no where else to sit. Pence looked at Ansem and sighed.

Then he said "Not Ansem! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Ansem looked at Pence and said "Do you like darkness?" Pence just shouted "NO!"

Then the bus driver yelled "Shut up you fat kid!" She was talking to Pence by the way. She was a mean bus driver.

At Organization 13's Apartment- Axel, Demyx, Roxas, and Zexion were getting ready for their first day of school.

Axel said to Roxas "Look at my awesome new backpack Xemnas got for me! It has butterflies all over it! Isn't it coolio, Roxas? Isn't it? Roxas tell me!"

Roxas was just staring at Axel like he was some crazy maniac. (Which of course you know Axel is).

"Roxas! Listen to me or I'll steal all of your candy!"

Roxas then came back to earth and said to Axel, "Oh… cool. Hehe."

Demyx was just sitting on the couch thinking about Bob the Builder and singing the theme song. Zexion was staring at Demyx and thinking of an evil plan to make him shut up.

Then suddenly Xemnas came over Axel and pulled him away from his argument with Roxas about how cool his backpack was and said to him "Axel, if you eat any type of sugar food when you are at school Zexion, Roxas, or Demyx will tell me and you will get in sooo much trouble! You will be banned from every video game, tv, and sugar foods including candy, and be stuck in your room for a month! Oh! And your food with be slid through a doggy door." He added this because Axel was just about to complain.

Then Xemnas said "Got it?" Axel replied sadly, "Memorized."


	2. Crazy Bus Ride

Chapter #2

Crazy Bus Ride

Pence- "Rihxanonn doesn't own anything from kingdom hearts. So yeah. OH NO! Here comes Ansem!

Ansem- "Hi! DARKNESS!" Sits next to Pence. "Do you like Darkness?"

Pence- "NO! YOU ALREADY ASKED ME THAT YESTERDAY! GOSH!

Bus Driver- SHUT UP FAT KID!

2222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

Sora- Sora was sitting in his mom's car crying still very loudly. His mom was trying to calm him down but it wasn't working. "Sora it's okay. Once you get to school you won't want your friends to see you crying. Do you?"

"No, not really." Sora said.

"Well we're almost to school so you better stop. Okay?" Sora's mom said.

On the Bus- Hayner and Olette were sitting next to each other laughing at Pence because he was whining. He was whining at Ansem; and Ansem was starting to get annoyed. "Will you just shut up! Darkness!" Ansem said to Pence loudly.

"No I won't because it is a free country!" Pence replied.

"Well just shut up!" Ansem repeated to Pence.

Meanwhile- Axel, Demyx, Zexion, and Roxas were on the bus. Roxas and Axel were sitting together. Zexion and Demyx were sitting in their own seats. Demyx was playing with a car, airplane, and Godzilla toys. He was making really annoying noises. Zexion was thinking of what to say to the class for the little meeting ceremony type thing. "Maybe I should just say I don't care. Hehe that would be funny!"

Kairi, Selfieand Riku were sitting next to each other. "Who is making those stupid noises?" Kairi said. "I don't know but it is really annoying." Riku replied. Selphiejust said, "I think they are kinda funny!"They looked in the seat in front of them and said, "Oh! Not him." Demyx was playing with his toys. Kairi said to him, "Excuse me but could you be a little more quieter?" Demyx looked up and replied, "No I'm playing with my toys can't you see that?" Kairi looked at him and said, "Yes, but I'm starting to get annoyed." Riku said to Demyx, "Yeah shut up, STUPID!"

"Riku! Don't call him stupid!"

"Well he is!"

"Whatever." Selfie said.

Axel and Roxas were fighting over if they should burn part of the bus seat.

"NO! We are not burning the seat!"

"Yes we are!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"NO!"

"Well I'm going to and you can't stop me!" Axel said.

Axel concentrated and started burning the ugly brown seat fabric off the old bus's seat. Everyone in the bus smelt the burning smell. Then they saw the smoke. The bus driver stopped the bus and came over to Axel and Roxas' seat.

"WHO DID THIS!" She yelled.

"Not me!" Roxas said very quickly.

Axel just looked up and smiled at the bus driver sweetly. The bus driver looked at Axel and said, "YOU, KID COME HERE!" She then pulled Axel to the front of the bus and said "What is your phone number?"

"I forgot….." Axel muttered.

"NO YOU DIDN'T NOW TELL ME!"

"Sorry! Okay fine. 425-417-1313."

The bus driver typed in the phone number and said "Hello I am looking for……" She looks at Axel and says "What's your name!"

"Axel."

"For….Axel's mom or dad."

"…………………."

"Hello is anyone there?"

"Oh! Sorry but umm…. I'm not Axel's MOM or DAD…but I'm his guardian, names Xemnas."

"Okay well, then anyways. Axel just burnt part of the bus."

"Give…the….phone…to…Axel! RIGHT NOW!"

"Sorry!"

Axel picked up the cell phone and said, "Hi Xemnas!"

"Axel! You know what you did! When you get home from school you are getting grounded! FROM CANDY! AND TV! AND A BUNCH OF OTHER STUFF!"

"Sorry!"

"Now ask the bus driver what your punishment is. GOODBYE!"

Axel hung up the phone, frowning. He gave it to the bus driver and said sadly, "What's my punishment."

The bus driver smiled and said, "You are NOT allowed to sit next to any friends! AND! You can't sit in the back like I let all the other kindergartners do!"

Axel started crying really hard and yelled to the bus driver, "YOU ARE THE (waah) MEANEST BUS (waah) DRIVER EVER! (waah) I HATE YOU! (waah) YOU ARE STUPID! (waah)"

The bus driver replied, "Sit right there." She pointed to the passenger side seat in the very front.

Axel stared at the seat and said, "No."

"SIT IN THE SEAT!"

Axel replied. "WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! I CAN'T SIT THERE! THAT MEANS I CAN'T SIT NEXT TO ROXAS! (waah)"

"Sit down. I am leaving."

She started the bus and left to school.

2222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

Yeah…..

REVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEW

REVIEW!

Yeah….. SOOO! Do you like it?

Made by…………Rihxanonn of EVILNESS! MUHAHAHAHAHA!

Yeah so review.


	3. First Day at the School

Chapter #3

The First Day of School

Disclaimer- NO really, I don't own ANYTHING besides KH Kindergarten! YEAH!

Yeah! First day of school! Hope you like it!

333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

When the bus parked at the school everyone was excited for their first day. The door slowly opened. Sooooo suspenseful! Anyways.

As the door opened everyone rushed out of the bus. Axel was first (because he had to sit in the front), then Ansem, Olette, Hayner, Demyx, Kairi, Riku, Selphie, Roxas, Zexion, and lastly Pence. Pence was kinda shoved aside.

Axel was waiting for Roxas outside of the bus. His face was still very red from crying. "I can't believe that stupid bus driver made me sit in the front!" Axel exclaimed. "Whatever." Roxas replied. "Well, don't you care if you can't sit next to me?" Axel said in a whiney voice. "Yes but you don't have to whine about it!" Roxas said loudly.

Sora was waiting for Riku, Kairi and Sephie. He was really excited. When he saw them he ran as fast as he could and ran into Selphie on a accident. "Ooops! Sorry Selphie! I was just really excited to see you guys and I kinda ran too fast!" Sora said out of breath. "That's okay!" Selphie replied. Then Sora, Riku, Kairi, and Selphie all were saying there little "yeah! Your back" stuff.

Meanwhile Olette, Hayner and Pence were making their way as fast as they could to the school classroom so they could get really good seats. "We have got to hurry because I want to sit in the front!" Pence exclaimed. "Why do you want to sit in the front that's where all the poopybutts go!" Hayner replied. "Sorry." Pence said quietly. Olette said "You guys, I want to sit in the middle because then we don't have to sit in the back with the Organization XIII guys." "Yeah, your right!" Hayner replied.

Ansem, Demyx and Zexion were all racing Olette, Hayner, and Pence to get the good seats. "Man, they sure are fast!" Zexion said very quietly so no one could hear. "WHAT?" Demyx said loudly.

"I didn't say anything." Zexion replied. "Oh…" Demyx muttered. "Darkness!" Ansem just shouted because he felt like it. "STOP SAYING DARKNESS!" Pence yelled at Ansem. "NO! DARKNESS!" Ansem shouted again. Pence just sighed.

As everyone got in the classroom they were all disappointed to see that the teacher was Malificent. Axel shouted out to her, "Hi Miss Malificent!" Malificent looked over at Axel and said, "Why did you just call me MISS Malificent?" "Because you aren't married, right?" Axel replied in a confused voice. "WHAT! CALL ME MS. MALIFICENT!" Miss Malificent shouted to Axel. Axel got so scared at her very loud voice that he started crying. "Waaaaah! You hate me! DON'T YOU? WELL I HATE YOU TOO!" Axel yelled at her. Then Axel started burning random things in the classroom. "HAH! TAKE THAT! YOU STUPID OLD HAG!" Axel yelled. Then he burnt her "beautiful" hair. She started screaming very loudly. Then suddenly she got control of herself and sent out tons of heartless at Axel. Axel started screaming as loud as he could and said, "HELP! SOMEONE SAVE ME! I'M GONNA DIE!" Suddenly all the heartless went berserk. They started attacking random people. Everyone in the classroom was going crazy running around in circles. Malificent then said, "STOP RUNNING!" Everyone stopped running and all the heartless disappeared. "There that's much better! Now for the seating chart!" Malificent said to the class. "WHAT! We have a seating chart!" Axel yelled. "Yes, now you sit right there." Malificent pointed to the desk that was right in front of her desk. "PLEASE! No Miss Malificent! I can't sit there!" Axel yelled at her. "Yes! NOW SIT!" Malificent replied. She then told Zexion to sit in the back. Roxas in the back. Demyx in the front. Sora in the middle. Ansem in the middle. Pence in the back. Hayner in the middle. Olette in the front. Kairi in the front. Riku in the back. Selphie in the middle. Everyone hated their seats but Zexion, Roxas, Sora, Hayner, and Selphie. But Axel hated his spot the worst. "This class is the worst!" Axel said. "Well you have to learn to deal with it." Malificent said.

Everyone started putting their stuff in their desks. Pence put a picture of Selphie in his desk. No one knows how he got it. Or when. Come to think of it know one knows he has it. Until now. Roxas was staring at Pence while he was staring at the Selphie picture. Roxas started laughing uncontrollably. Pence quickly was trying to hide the picture. But he kinda dropped it. Then the whole class saw it. Pence turned red in the face. Selphie was staring at the picture without blinking. "When…did…YOU…get that? And…where!"

Selphie asked. Pence just looked at her and peed his pants because he was sooo nervous. Everyone saw and started laughing along with Roxas. Axel laughed so hard that he accidentally burnt the desk a little. Malificent was smirking. Pence said quietly, "Do you have any extra clothes Ms. Malificent?" "No." She replied still smirking. He went to pick up the photo and everyone laughed louder. "Everyone! Now will you just ignore him and we will get on with the introducing." Malificent said over the laughing.

It was in alphabetical order so Ansem was first. "Hi! My name is Ansem! Darkness! I LOVE darkness! And I also love shadow heartless! Darkness!"

Axel was next. "Howdy dudes! Names Axel! Got it memorized? Okay good! I love sugar and fire because fire is my element and I just love sugar! OH! My best friend is ROXAS! GO ROXAS!" Axel started to do a victory dance.

Demyx was next. "Hello! My name is Demyx and I love Bob the Builder! See! Here's the theme song! (Demyx started singing the theme song) Oh! And here are my Bob the Builder toys! (He showed the class bob the builder toys) So yeah!"

Hayner was next. "Yo wazup! My name is Hayner. And I love money! Yeah! So also im a really good friend. So be my friend if I think your cool."

Kairi was next. "Hello my name is Kairi! I'm really nice as my friends say! And I love making new friends. My best friends are Sora, Riku, and Selphie."

Olette was next. "Hello my name is Olette! I love shopping! And I also love going to the beach! With my best friends, Hayner and Pence!"

Pence was next. "Hi. My name is Pence. I love Sea Salt Ice cream." He was still embarrassed with everyone laughing at him as he went up.

Riku was next. "My name is Riku. And OMIGOSH I LOVE MY BEAUTIFUL SILVER HAIR!" Everyone laughed but Selphie, Sora and Kairi. Axel then shouted, "IT'S NOT SILVER IT'S WHITE! MUHAHAHA!"

Roxas was next. "My name is Roxas. I am in the Organization XIII. And yeah. So don't mess with me."

Selphie was next. She was still shocked by the whole Pence thing. "Hi my name is Selphie. I love making new friends and going shopping with Kairi."

Sora was next. "Hi my name is Sora! I love going on adventures! And I also love my Keyblade. My best friends are Kairi, Selphie and Riku."

Zexion was last. "My name is Zexion and I don't care about anything."

333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Hope u liked it!

REVIEWRIVIEWREVIEW!

REVIEW!

Made by Rihxanonn of Evilness!


	4. As the Day Goes On

Chapter #4

As the Day Goes on

Axel: You get it now! Rihx doesn't own anything but KH kindergarten! Got it memorized?

Chappie 4 is finally here! Sorry it took soooo long to make chappie 3! Well here's chappie 4!

444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444

After everyone introduced themselves they all got back in their seats. Malificent said to the class, "Now, today we are going to learn how to write your names."

"But some of us already know how to write our names." Hayner said like a know it all.

"Well others don't!" Malificent replied coldly. Hayner just sighed in return.

"Now everyone I will give you a piece of paper and you write how you think your name is spelled and how. Okay?"

"Okay Ms. Malificent." Everyone said but Axel.

Axel said, "Okay Miss Malificent!" Malificent just glared at him.

When Ansem got his piece of paper he wrote really hard, "DARKNESS".

When Sora got his piece of paper he looked at it and then wrote really sloppily, "SooRaa". With a backwards a and R.

When Kairi got her paper she thought then wrote, "Kairi" very neatly.

When Selphie got her paper she wrote neatly, "Selfie". She kinda spelled it wrong.

When Pence got his paper he wrote, "pEnS" VERY sloppily.

When Roxas got his paper he wrote, "Rooxas". In okay writing.

When Axel got the paper he wrote, "AXEL! I LUV FIR!" He meant to write, AXEL! I LOVE FIRE!

When Riku got his paper he wrote, "reekoo". VERY sloppily also.

When Hayner got his paper he wrote, "HeYnIr". In not very neat writing.

When Olette got her paper she wrote, "Olette" in very neat writing.

When Zexion got his paper he wrote, "I dont car". And surprisingly it was pretty neat.

And lastly when Demyx got his paper he wrote, "I luv bob da buldr". It was supposed to be I love Bob the Builder.

As Malificent gathered the papers she was smirking. "Now, I will show the class each paper and they have to guess who wrote it." The first paper she showed was one that said, reekoo. Axel shot his hand up as high as he could.

"Ooooh! I know! Pick me Miss Malificent!"

"Fine, Axel."

"I think it's Riku cause he reeks. MUHAHAHAHAHHA!"

"Well, sadly Axel is right in both ways. Riku does reek and this is his paper."

Suddenly Riku stood up and shouted, "I DON'T REEK! AND AXEL YOUR GONNA DIE…..NOW!"

Then Axel and Riku started getting into a fight. First Riku ran up to Axel and tried to slap him but he missed. Axel then set fire to Riku's "shiny silver hair".

"MUHAHAHAHA! How do you like that stinky Riku!" Axel yelled at Riku.

"OMIGOSH! GET THIS OFF ME! IT'S BURNING ME BEAUTIFUL SHINY SILVER HAIR!" Riku yelled back at Axel.

"It's not shiny and silver! It's WHITE! MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! And it's not beautiful either!" Axel yelled back.

"ENOUGH!" Malificent shouted.

Suddenly Axel and Riku stopped fighting but Riku's hair was still on fire.

"Okay, get back into your seats. You, Axel and Riku you guys are both going to be in big trouble. I am going to call your parents." Malificent said to Axel and Riku.

Axel then slowly looked at the ground. "But they already called home on the bus!"

"Well I am calling again." Replied Malificent.

She started calling the number on her pink razor phone.

"What's your number, Axel?"

"Ummm, 425-417-1313!" Axel replied.

She dialed the number and said, "Hello, is Axel's mom or dad there?"

"………………" (again)

"HELLO!"

"Oh sorry! Did Axel get in trouble again?"

"Well yes he started a fight with a kid in his class named Riku."

"GIVE THE PHONE TO AXEL!"

"Hi Xemnas! Nice to talk to you again today!" Axel said.

"This is NOT good Axel! You are now NOT allowed to come out of your room! Got it!"

"Memorized." Axel replied. He hung up the phone and gave back to "Miss" Malificent.

"Sorry Miss Malificent. I didn't mean to. Can you forgive me?" Axel said to Malificent.

"NO! I will not forgive you and you will have to get your name on the board with a check on it! If you get 3 checks you will get a punishment. And the checks count for the week." Malificent replied.

444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444

REVIEW!

MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

The next chappie will be soon! See ya! Sorry it was soooo short the next one will be longer!

By Rihxanonn of EVILNESS! MUAHHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Got it Memorized!


	5. End of the First Day

Chapter #5

First Day of School Continued

Axel-Ok you get it. Rihx doesn't own ANYTHING! Got it memorized?

Sorry this one took forever to write but I didn't have time.

555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

When Malificent was done explaining about the check policy she showed a paper up that said, "Kairi".

Everyone raised their hands. Malificent called on Selphie.

"I think it is Kairi." Selphie said to Malificent.

"Yes you are correct." Malificent replied. Next Malificent showed a paper with VERY sloppy writing. It said pEnS. Nobody could read it. Malificent said, "Ummmm…anyone?"

Silent………"Ok, well this was Pence who wrote this. snigger" Malificent said. Everyone then started giggling.

"HEH! That's not very nice!" Pence yelled to the class.

"WHO CARES! MUHAHAHAHAHAHHA!" Axel shouted to Pence.

"I don't." remarked Zexion. Everyone started to giggle louder.

"ENOUGH! Now with the next name." After Malificent said this she showed a piece of paper that said, Selfie. Pence raised his hand along with everyone else. Malificent of course called on Pence.

Pence said, "ANSEM!"

Silentness……. (I don't think that's a word but who cares!) Then everyone started laughing very loudly.

But Selphie looked mad. "YOU DON'T EVEN RECOGNIZE MY NAME BUT YOU LIKE ME! THAT IS JUST THE MEANEST THING EVER!" Selphie yelled to Pence. Instant quietness. Pence looked shocked.

"Oh!" Pence said quietly.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY!" yelled Malificent to Pence.

"Nothing…" Pence said quietly.

"OH, REALLY! WELL YOU GET 2 CHECKS ON YOUR NAME MISTER!" Malificent yelled at Pence.

"Hehehehe! I didn't think Malificent cared about those kind of things! Y'know swear words!" Axel said to Olette who was sitting next to him.

Olette just said, "Okay…"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY, AXEL!" Malificent yelled to Axel.

"I didn't think you cared about swear words!" Axel replied.

"WELL I DO! NOW YOU GET ANOTHER CHECK WHICH EQUALS 2!" Malificent shouted to Axel.

"Oh, crap!" Axel said under his breath. Luckily Malificent didn't hear.

"Well class I think we should just skip the rest of the names and go to snack time." Malificent said.

"YEAH!" the whole class shouted.

"Everyone I will each hand you a cookie, a juice bag, and a mini chocolate bar. I will expect you kids not to get very hyper off this. Ok?" Malificent said to the class.

"Okay Miss Malificent!" Axel said.

"SHUT UP! BESIDES YOU AREN'T GETTING A SNACK!" Malificent yelled to Axel. Axel then started to cry.

"WAAAAAAAAAHHHH! YOU ARE THE MEANEST PERSON EVER! I HATE YOU! I'M CALLING XEMNAS! WAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH! Wait! I can't call Xem! He'll just say I can't have any. DARNIT!" Axel said. Then Malificent smirked and started passing out snacks.

"You kids can sit where ever you want but don't get too rowdy cause I have to do teacher things." Malificent said. At this she rushed to the computer and started playing on the internet.

"Ok…." The class said. Then everyone rushed to their friends desks.

Axel said to Roxas, "Hey Roxas! Guess what? I'm gonna go steal some sugar from the snacks cupboard. Got it memorized!"

"I don't think that's a good idea Axel…" Roxas replied but it was too late Axel was already sneaking to the snack cupboard.

When he got there he got every cookie he saw and all of the chocolate bars. Every shape and size. "Muahahahaha! I got them all now! MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Axel ran to Roxas' desk and started eating all of the cookies and chocolate. After he ate all of them the whole class was staring at him. Axel had chocolate and cookie crumbs all over him and was running around the room yelling, "HYPER! GOT IT MEMORIZED! HYPER! GOT IT MEMORIZED!"

Suddenly Malificent got up and started yelling tons of swear words at Axel.

Axel looked at Malificent and said, "You FUNNY!1! MUHAHAHAHAHAHA! HEHEHEHEE! HYPER HYPER!" Then he started hopping around again. Everyone else was in their seats hoping that Malificent wouldn't get mad at them.

"AXEL! STOP IT RIGHT NOW! YOU ARE GOING TO HAVE TO STAY AT YOUR DESK FOR EVERY SNACK TIME AND YOU ARE NEVER GETTING A SNACK AGAIN! ALSO! I'M PUTTING A LOCK ON THE SNACK CUPBOARD! SO YOU WILL NEVER STEAL AGAIN!" Malificent shouted at Axel. But Axel didn't stop he just kept on yelling out, "HYPER HYPER HYPER HYPER!" Then Malificent came over and said, "You deserve this Axel!" And she picked him up and spanked him.

Axel stopped yelling then suddenly started crying REALLY loud. Everyone plugged their ears. But Pence couldn't stand it and fainted. Then Axel burned Malificent's hand. Malificent screamed and tried to catch Axel who hand fell out of her death grip on him and was rushing out the door.

Malificent yelled, "GET OVER HERE YOU STUPID BRAT! NOW!" Axel was running to the bus which was already here. Then the bell rang and everyone rushed out of the classroom on to the bus. When Zexion got close to the bus, around where Malificent was he pushed her out of the way and got on the bus. As everyone was running to the bus everyone kept on kicking her while getting on.

"OWW! OW! STOP STEPPING ON ME!" Malificent was yelling out.

"MUHAHAHAHAHAHA! Malificent is getting stepped on! MUHAHAHAHAHAHA! STUPID MALIFICENT! HAHAHA!" Axel yelled to her. Everyone started laughing, then the bus left with Malificent glaring at Axel through the window until the bus left her sight.

555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

Dum dum dummmmmm!

Ok u get it! Was it funny? Was it?

Well…….REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Got it memorized! Ok. So yeah. REVIEW! HYPER HYPER HYPER HYPER! Hehehe ok byebye!


	6. At Home after the First Day! Muaha!

Chappie 6!!

Well you probably know by now that I don't own anything from kingdom hearts besides the kindergarten!!! Sooo yeah!!!

Hope you like the chappie!! Sorry it took soooooooooooooo long to put up!! But I did't have time and I couldn't think of anything to write in it!

666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

After everyone got on the bus Axel was sticking his tongue out at Malificent. He opened up the window and said, "MUHAHAHAHAHA!!!!! You suck!!!"

Then he shot some fire at her and she screamed to Axel, "OUCH!!!! YOUR GOING TO GET IN SOOOOOO MUCH TROUBLE TOMORROW!!!"

Then Axel sat back down after the bus driver yelled at him for standing up and he said under his breath, "Muhahahaha! She's gonna get it tomorrow! She'll wish she never taught kindergarten! Wait maybe she already wishes that…whatever. MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!" After that last laugh everyone stared at him.

He said, "What? I'm hyper, got it memorized?!?!" Then the bus carried on to let off kids at their bus stops in this order, First Sora, Selphie, Kairi, and Riku. Then Hayner, Pence and Olette. Next Ansem. Then lastly Axel, Zexion, Demyx and Roxas.

Back at Sora's house he was telling his "Mommy" about his first day of school. He was saying, "It was good to see my friends and all but the day was HORRIBLE!!!! That mean kid, Axel, hurt poor Riku!!! And got him in trouble! Also he set off Malificent and she let some of her heartless lose!!! And I got hurt Mommy!!! WAAAAAAAHHHH!!!! Help me!!!" Sora started to cry on his mom's shoulder. (By the way his mom had picked him up).

"It's okay…it's okay. Calm down!" Sora's mom was saying. Then she said under her breath, "Sometimes Sora is sooooo weak. I thought he had a keyblade thing and was supposed to be powerful!"

Then they went on with the day.

At Selphie's house she was telling her parents about her very exciting first day of kindergarten. Her parents didn't seem too happy about what Selphie was saying about Malificent her teacher, she sounded like an evil person.

"Are you sure we should let Selphie go to this school?" Selphie's mom was saying.

"I think she'll be fine!" Her dad replied.

At Kairi's house she was also talking about her day and saying it was really nice to see all her friends again, but she mentioned that Riku got his hair burned off today by some maniac kid who has big spikey red hair. Her parents were thinking the same thing as Selphie's.

Meanwhile at Riku's house…

"WAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!! THEY BURNED MY BEAUTIFUL SILVERY HAIR!!!! WAHHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHH!!!! MOMMY KILL THEM!" Riku was screaming and crying at his mom.

"Riku, honey! CALM DOWN! It's okay! We can find some grow hair quick stuff at the store or u can just wear a hat! Ok? It'll grow soon enough!" His mom was saying calmly.

Hayner and Olette were talking about their fun first day at Kindergarten. They had a great time.

But, at Pence didn't have a good day he was whining to his dad about how he peed his pants and he didn't get to change until now, and that he hated his teacher. (LOL this is fun to write this again, man that was random! Hehehe)

As Ansem got home he was screaming, "DARKNESS!!!!"

When all the Organization 13 members got home they were all saying how exciting their day was.

"Man, I got soooooo hyper!!! I had sooooo much fun!!! MUAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHA!!! GOT IT MEMORIZED!!!!! AND GUESS WHAT?!?! I GOT SUGAR!!!!!" Axel was screaming at Xemnas. But then he paused, and said, "Wait I didn't have any sugar today! I was just kidding…ehehe! REALLY XEM!!! IM NOT LYING!!!!"

"AXEL!!!!! WHAT YOU ARE IN SOOOOOOOO MUCH TROUBLE GET INTO YOUR ROOM NOW!!!!!!" Xemnas shouted to Axel, and Axel ran as fast as he legs could carry him into his room breathing very hard.

"Poor Axel. I wish I could hang out with him…but then he would probably get me into trouble. Well its still fun to hang out with him!" Roxas was saying to Zexion.

"Y'know what? I DON'T REALLY CARE!!! GOSH WHY CAN'T ANYONE UNDERSTAND THAT!!!! I MEAN NO ONE LIKES AXEL, BUT YOU ROXAS!!!!! Oh sorry I didn't mean to get mad but everyone always talks to me about this stuff, but do I care? NO!" Zexion replied angrily.

"Its okay Zexion I understand! Don't get mad! WAIT!!!! I know what can cheer you up! I'll sing you Bob the Builder!!!" Demyx shouted to Zexion.

"NOOOOO!!!!!" yelled Zexion as fast as he could to his room, slamming the door shut behind him…

666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

LOL!!! Sorry this took SUPER long!!!!! I WASN'T IN A WRITING MOOD!!!!! MUAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA!!!!!! Sorry I'm like really HYPER!!! GOT IT MEMORIZED!!!!!! Anyways PLEASE REVIEW!!!! Hehehehehehe!


End file.
